Adrenaline Rush
by darkmist101
Summary: Hitomi has an obsession that is fueled by her sexy rival. There will be sexual situations throughout the story. You've been warned. Chapter 7 is Up! Wootness also I don't have the sex scene at the end of chapter 2 anymore. got lost over the years....x.x
1. secrets

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm hoping this story interest's people. It's about street racing as I'm a big street racer. I haven't seen a street racing Fan fic so I hope this is something new and interesting. I've decided that I want a least 5 reviews before continuing this story and then an additional five with every chapter. Don't worry the chapters will be long so it'll be worth it to review. I just like to know that people are enjoying my story. Thanks

I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. cries

Chapter 1 **Secrets**

The world is full of people. The exact number of people isn't really known but it's a tremendous number. Among all these people, each and every one of them has secrets. Whether these secrets are shared to other people or they are kept hidden from everyone is up to that person. Some secrets were meant to be told. Yet, some are better off left in secrecy.

Some secrets are good, while others are bad but whether they are good or bad differs among people. A secret is a fragile thing. It is mainly influenced by those around it and their influence is what makes the secret good or bad.

The class of people that seems to have more secrets then anyone else are the Nobles. These select people are the highest class and their social power rules over all the lesser classes. Nobles seemed to have the most secrets and the majority of those secrets are considered to be bad. Sex, gambling, drinking, drugs, obsessions are some of the many things the nobles are active in but they carefully hid their secrets behind their social status and wealth.

Money can't buy happiness but it can help fulfill a persons desires. Hitomi Kanzaki knew this statement all too well. She prided herself in being the most secretive person in the Noble class and still be the sneakiest to be able to find out everyone else's secrets that were also in the Noble class.

Her father being the president of Gaea Corporation the leading brand in foreign cars was the richest man in the world and had the most hideous secrets. She knew that he was cheating on her mother for almost five other women who knew nothing about one another. She knew that he was involved in the black market and was the leading drug lord on the whole northern part of the world. She knew that he didn't know that she knew and she liked it that way.

As for her mom. Don't feel sorry for her for being cheated on. She is never home. Hitomi knows that she goes to other men's homes and literally fucks them all night long. She knows that her mom abuses half the drugs that my father deals with. The other half she hadn't gotten to them yet. Hitomi could go on about every member of the Noble class but she won't.

Any person would die to know how Hitomi knows all this. Well it's quite simple really. All you have to do is read between the lines and sometimes follow around your suspect for a couple of days. Learning to read what is unsaid in a conversation is something that Hitomi mastered when she was young. Now being 22 she was an expert. She knew when people were lying and she had silently gathered all the information to herself. Never letting anyone know that she knew their dirty little secrets was a bonus to her.

She hated living with the noble snobs of the world and soon she too had a secret to keep. A secret that was her own that no one knew about. A secret that kept her from going insane week after week, year after year.

Blinking her eyes at the morning sun that shone through her open windows, Hitomi yawns and slowly sits up. Her bare chest has goosebumps as the cold of the morning hits her skin. Shivering she gets out of bed and walks naked over to her closet to get clothes on. Today was Saturday and she was not staying in this huge house longer then she had to.

Let me explain the situation better. The world called Fanelia consisted of two continents. A northern continent, and a southern continent. Her father ruled the northern continent and she didn't know much about the southern. Her family lived in a huge house that was shared by all the other rich assholes that spread their filth throughout the northern continent. I guess it was like a modern day castle.

Being the richest mans daughter, Hitomi was required to attend all the meetings and activities. Only during the week however. On the weekend, she was free to do whatever she wanted and she always knew what she would do every weekend.

It had started out as just a hobby. Something to keep her mind off of the mindless work day after day. Soon however, Hitomi found herself wanting it more and more. It turned into an obsession. Something she had to do every weekend or she'd literally die from withdrawals.

Hitomi dresses in a simple dress but packs a small duffle bag with a pair of ripped pants, a light, black jacket, a black tank top and some tennis shoes. She also packs away her bulging wallet, a hair brush and some rubber bands. This had come to be a normal routine for her every weekend.

This obsession has gone on for almost a year now and she had mastered her plan for her parents. Taking her duffle bag she goes to the door and walks down a long hallway that was covered in large portraits of deceased noble people. Turning and twisting for almost ten minutes she finally reaches the dining room and sees her father at the head of the table.

Her mom, as usual, was gone. Hitomi puts on a polite smile and walks over to her father with a respect she didn't feel. She had been bred to be polite to adults and to never speak out as it was not proper for a lady. Oh how she despised her parents for being rich. She hated them more then anything in the world but that was ok. She had her obsession.

"I'm going out to the cabin again father." Hitomi says after her father nods for her to speak. "I have already packed what provisions I will need and will take my leave upon your request." She says in that same polite voice.

Her father nods out of habit and waves her off going back to his meal. Hitomi walks out of the room and into the garage where her personal chueffer (spelling?) was waiting like always. He knew her schedule and was always ready. "To the cabin Robert." Hitomi orders as she climbs into the back seat of the limo and waits as Robert shuts her door and climbs into the driver seat.

Soon she would be with her obsession again. An hour later, Hitomi steps out of the limo with her duffle bag in front of a large wood cabin that was up in the mountains that surrounded the town called Clair. Even though it could hardly be called a town. It was more like a metropolis. Sky scrapers rose up high into the air and people walked everywhere. The streets were usually crowded with cars.

As she watches the limo back away from her and finally out of site she breathes a sigh of relief. She slouches slightly and smiles wickedly. No more pretending now. She runs up the stairs to the front door and quickly strips off the ugly dress that she had put on earlier.

Pulling on the tight, ripped pants and tank top she felt like herself again. Pulling her long sandy blonde hair up into a ponytail, she pulls on her shoes and grabs her wallet. Tucking it into her back pocket she grins insanely as she runs outside and around the house. There was an old wooden shed in the back of the cabin and she pulls open the doors and steps inside.

Turning the light on she moans softly as she takes in the sight before her. It was her obsession. A 1997 Mazda RX-7. Ever since her parents had taken over Gaea corp. they had banned any other brand of car including Honda. Well almost all the cars. Hitomi had found this car out in the forest. It was a wreck and so she fixed it up into what eventually became the fastest racing car on the northern continent.

She slowly walks towards her one true love and runs a hand lovingly over the light blue hood and over the roof. Just recently she had a full body vinyl put on her baby and she loved it even more. Two large white wings sprouted from each headlight and spread all the way to the tail light almost completely covering the sides. She had named her car Angel and it was her baby.

Hitomi sighs in remembrance of the day when she had first learned about street racing. It was three years ago and her and her parents were driving home from a conference. It was late at night and the streets were almost empty. Then, a thundering roar is heard from behind them and two souped up cars zoom past their limo. The roar of the cars engines jarred her soul and woke up a desire within her. She wanted to be free like they were. She wanted to rev up her cars engine and make the ground shake. Since that night, she had done research on street racing and what cars were the best. Unfortunately, all the cars on the list were cars that her father had banned from the northern continent.

She fell into despair so great that it made her sick for almost a month. It seemed as if she had lost the will to live. It wasn't until she demanded that she be sent out to her cabin for a week so that she could have time to herself that she found the car.

It had been totally by accident as the car was barely visible behind a mound of bushes but when Hitomi had literally tripped over it on a walk she instantly recognized it as the Mazda RX-7. She was so overjoyed that her mood did a total 180 and she had the car fixed up immediately. Of course, it being illegal she had to do it herself and so she ordered all the parts from money she had saved and was able to find a book on that car from a run down store.

It has been a year since she finished fixing up her Angel and it's been six whole months since she'd started racing. It had been hard to start in any races because she wasn't used to the more common peoples ways but soon she made a name of herself and now everyone knows her as The Angel. Her specialty was dragging but she knew how to drift and race laps also.

She used up the last of her saving money on her first race and won the prize money. Since then, she's lived off her racing money and has no need of her snob ass parents. After the race that was being held tonight, she'd have enough saved money to move out and actually own her own place. The housing in Clair was pricey and even though racing paid well she still had to save a little.

"Time to kick some ass." Hitomi says evilly as she carefully climbs into the driver seat and puts on her street helmet. That was the thing that she wouldn't miss at all. Having to hide who she actually was so her secret wouldn't leak to her parents.

Turning the key the engine flares to life with a roar of satisfaction. Her Angel was ready for some more racing. Laughing loudly in pure joy, Hitomi revs the engine and shudders as the vibrations run through her entire body. Doing a burn out, Hitomi speeds down the winding road and races into the large metropolis.

Going down the back roads, Hitomi heads down a narrow alley and emerges into a large area that was full of cars. Now this was her element. Street racers from all across the northern continent gathered here every weekend to race for pink slips and large wads of cash.

Pulling her car into the spot that was reserved for only her, she takes her helmet off a puts on a ball cap and sunglasses hiding her face completely. Stepping out of her car she walks over to her friend Yukari who was the person who handled all the money and challenges.

"Yo Yukari. What's up for tonight?" Hitomi asks grinning widely at her friend. "Hey Angel, we've actually got an interesting race tonight that you might be interested in." Yukari points down the list to a race that consisted of five racers so far. She had raced all of them accept for one that she'd never heard of before.

"Van Fanel? Who's he?" She asks curiously as she skims over the racers trying to spot the newbie. "He's over there with the black 2000 Nissan Skyline. No one has ever seen him before and his car is from the Southern Continent." Yukari whispers to Hitomi as other racers come up to her putting down their names.

"What's the race winnings?" Hitomi asks as she tries to locate the newbie. "It's 10,000 hard cash. No pinks today." Yukari says. "Ok. Put my name down for that race. Here." Hitomi takes out her wallet and takes out ten 1,000 dollar bills before walking over to the black skyline. She couldn't get a good look at it because a large group of people had formed around it checking out the new car.

Her fellow racers moved aside as they greeted her. She walks to the front and stares at the Skyline. It had golden dragons slithering up the hood and the windows were tinted dark black. She was impressed. This was an amazing car. Now where is this new rider. She thinks as she steps around the car looking for someone who would claim it to be theirs.

"Where is Van Fanel?" Hitomi yells and people to the left of her part letting someone through. "Right here just for you baby." A tall man steps in front of her. Black hair hung around his face and halfway down his neck, his mouth was turned into a sexy smirk and his eyes were the deepest red. Like blood. Her green eyes slowly move down to a broad chest and shoulders that were covered by a tight, black, sleeveless shirt and then to well toned arms. Moving even further down, she feels her breath quicken slightly as she takes in the tight pants that hugged him perfectly in the front and back.

"See something you like baby?" He says huskily with a hot grin. Hitomi grins back. "Not really." She says nonchalantly hiding the fact that there were numerous things that she liked.

His grin doesn't even twitch at the comment but instead he chuckles and runs a hand through those long black locks of smooth hair. "Well I can tell you that there's many things I like about you." He leans against his car and stares fully up and down her body not the least bit embarrassed that he did it so openly.

"Oh really. What would that be?" She also leaned against his car and folded her arms under her breasts pushing them up a bit showing a little more cleavage.

He chuckles again. "I like how you'll be crying after a beat your car in the race later." Hitomi stops smiling and stands up straight. The group around them gasps and starts to whisper. Obviously this guy was too big for him to handle. Hitomi thinks realizing that sounded dirty. "You must have caught an idiot disease from the last bimbo you screwed for you obviously don't know who you're talking to. I'm The Angel and I've never been beaten." Hitomi raises her head proudly as the crowd yells and claps for her.

"I know who you are. I came all the way here from the southern continent to race you. The mysterious Angel who no one even knows what she really looks like or even what her real name is. I'm the best racer in the Southern continent with my Dragon here." He pats the hood of his car fondly.

Hitomi goes red in the face. This guy was making a big mistake but she would show him. "Fine. Why don't we double to stakes then?" Hitomi takes out an extra 10,000 from her wallet. Yukari rushes through the crowd and takes the money from Hitomi. Van smirks and also takes out 10,000 and gives it to Yukari. "And also, if I win you have to go out on a date with me with nothing that can cover your face on." Van says looking at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Fine!" Hitomi yells. "And then if I win…" What did she want? She couldn't really tell this guy who she was. At least, not until she was able to find a place to live. "You have to help me with something. I won't tell you unless I win though." She would have him help her look for a place to live. It was lame but she couldn't think of anything else. "Deal." Van reaches out his large hand and grasps her smaller hand sealing the deal.

A/N: Alright! What do you think? Remember 5 Reviews!


	2. the race

A/N: Ok in chapter 1 I messed up on Hitomis car. It's a Mazda RX-7 not a Honda. Sorry for the mix up. I was thinking about a different car when I was writing. I can be such a ditz sometimes. Any ways here's a special thanks to the people who reviewed my story!

**Kida Satsuki**

**Missing White Wings 15**

**Archangel Rhaspody**

**Anizamara**

**Laloner**

Thank you for your encouraging reviews! passes out Van voodoo dolls to them Hehe!!

I don't own escaflowne. pats a voodoo doll of Van

Chapter 2 **the race**

Darkness envelopes the metropolis called Clair as the day time people go to sleep. The city is dark for a second until a blaze of light emits from the racers area signaling the start of the races. Hitomi watches unenthused as the races before hers start up and finish. She had avoided Van all afternoon while she cleaned up her Angel and chatted with her fellow racers.

Soon it was time for her race. She gracefully seats herself in the drivers' seat and replaces her hat and sunglasses with the helmet. Turning the key, the engine roars to life and sends shock waves across the area as Hitomi glides it over to the starting line. This was a two lap race around a three block radius.

Pulling up to the line she feels another vibration enter her body as the black skyline pulls up on her left. She turns her head slightly and sees Van looking at her with that sexy smirk of his. Damn! Why does he have to look so sexy? Hitomi growls to herself before pulling her attention to the women standing in front of them holding up a shirt.

Breathing in deeply, Hitomi calms her soul and lets it ride on the vibrations of her babies' engine. Watching the girl intently, Hitomi flexes her hands over the steering wheel and hits the gas as the shirt goes down. Her back tires spin and smoke comes up behind her as the torque makes the front of the car lift slightly before jetting off down the road.

Feeling a presence to her left, she knew it was Van. So he had caught up to her had he? Well we'll just see about that. Hitomi knew this track very well and, unlike Van, she knew where all the pot holes were. Seeing one in particular emerge in front of her, Hitomi swerves and cuts off Van forcing him to slow down so as not to hit her car.

The first turn was coming up and Hitomi takes it as sharp as she can with Van right on her tail. Damn he's good. She thinks as she straightens out the car and floors it once again. This road was busier and she had to swerve in and out of cars quickly and so she didn't notice Van pull up beside her and then swerve towards her bumping her slightly. So he wanted to play that way did he? She thought savagely and turns her wheel so her car butts up against his. They were side by side down the road until the next turn came. Pulling on her emergency brake, Hitomi skids around the sharp turn and hauls ass down the street again.

She could barely keep ahead of Van and the crowded intersection up front makes her screech on brakes and swerve to the sidewalk. It was an accident at the intersection and to her horror there were police vehicles all around it. "Fuck!" She yells as the police see the racers and dispatch a car to track them. She had never had any trouble with cops before and a new feeling entered her body. Fear. Fear at being caught and taken back to her parents where she would remain forever.

No. She wouldn't let that happen. She keeps up the race and Van doesn't even slow down as he keeps up with her. They managed to keep ahead of the cops but she was still neck and neck with Van and this was the last stretch. She could see the lights at the end of the road where the finish line was. Suddenly she hears a blazing from Vans car and he takes off at an incredible speed. Blue fire came out of the large exhaust pipe and she snarles at him. Fuck! He used nitrous! Where did he get that? She couldn't even find that in the entire northern continent! He races past the finish line with Hitomi two seconds behind him but the fun wasn't over yet. The cops had stayed with them and their sirens were blaring even louder.

Van slows down and she looks at him fearfully. She didn't want to get caught. Even though she lost. He makes a sign that pointed to himself and then to her. She nodded in understanding and makes a sharp left turn again this time following Van. Even though he hadn't been in town long it looked like he knew where he was going. Gulping down her growing anxiety as the cops pull nearer to her car she focuses on the black car in front of her.

His right blinker flashes for a second before going out and he swerves right into a narrow alley way that seemed hidden in shadow. She swerves also and is satisfied to hear the crunch of metal as the cop cars didn't clear the turn as well as she did. Van slows down and then turns left into a building with a small garage that went underground. Where are we? Hitomi had never been here before and she didn't even know what side of town she was on.

Van parks and Hitomi pulls up beside him. In the distance she could hear the cop cars idle and car doors slamming. They must've caught the other racers. She felt sorry for them but shook her head firmly. That was just one of the risks in racing. Of course…she would've been caught too if it hadn't been for Van. She sighs and gets out of the car slowly. She slowly takes off her helmet and faces Van. Since he had won there was no point in hiding any longer.

Her green eyes pierce through his blood red orbs searching them like she did with all the filthy nobles at her parents' house. His eyes were shining with triumph and smugness and that damned smirk was back again. "Well? Where are we?" Hitomi says to break the silence. In truth, she had been a little self conscious of him staring at her so openly. She had never shown her face out like this. Even if it was for just one person.

"This is the place that I'm staying at until I go back to the Southern Continent." He says still looking at her closely. "You're Hitomi Kanzaki." He says and his smirk grows wider as she blanches at him knowing who she was already. "How do you know that?" She says trying to regain her composure.

"Easy. My dad is in charge of foreign affairs with the northern continent and he has been arguing with your father ever since he banned all types of cars. You know…in the southern continent, people drive whatever car they want. Without having to hide it." Van says slowly and Hitomi picks up a hidden meaning to his words. "What are you saying exactly?" She says narrowing her eyes at him. What was he up to?

He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. "Nothing. I'm just thinking of ways to get you to come back with me." Hitomis eyes bug out at him. Damn he sure was straight forward about everything. "Why?" She asks as she follows him up some stairs and through a door.

Van glances over his shoulder and smiles. "Because I want you to be my partner. You're the best racer I know even though I beat you and that was only because I had nitrous equipped. The southern continent is a lot more free then here I've noticed." He rummages through the fridge giving Hitomi some time to glance around. It was a one bedroom apartment but it was spacious and really clean too she noticed. Car posters scattered the walls and she walks over to a large cabinet to find dozens of model cars.

"Wow. Did you take your whole house with you or something?" She asks amazed at all the stuff he had. "Pretty much." He says with a laugh as he pops open a corona and hands one to her while taking a long swig off his. "What kind of alcohol is this? I've never heard of corona." She says as she examines it before sipping it. The liquid burns slightly as it rolls down her throat and she was hooked. "Wow this is good!" She smiles up at Van who was giving her a funny look.

"They don't sell Corona here? Damn and I'm almost out of the stuff I brought with me." He swears loudly making her laugh. It felt great to laugh so freely. She never laughed at her house. Van watches her with an amused look on his face. "Corona is the most popular beer in the southern continent. It has a little more alcohol then other brands so maybe that's why the north doesn't import it. ( a/n: I don't know if that's true or not I'm just making it up).

"That makes sense." Hitomi takes a long swig of her beer and then turns her attention back to the models. They were so cool looking. She'd never seen anything like them in any of the stores. She started to feel envious of Van and how he lived around such carefree people. She wanted to be like that too.

"When are you going back home?" Hitomi says off handedly as she keeps her attention on the models. Van walks to a large couch and plops down on it. "Whenever you're ready to come back with me." He states and Hitomi turns to look at him noting how his face was for once serious. "Really?" She raises a delicate eyebrow and he nods as his trademark smirk graces his lips once again.

Sighing she walks over to him and sits down next to him so their knees touch. "I was going to move out after I got some more racing money tonight but since I didn't win…I don't have enough money to move out. The housing around here is really awful." Hitomi mutters and downs the rest of her beer. Van gets up and grabs two more handing one to her.

He didn't say anything and she suddenly felt tears spring up into her eyes. Why the hell was she getting so emotional now? She thinks and turns her head away from Van so he wouldn't see the tears. "I'll give you the money right now if you'll come home with me and race with me." Van says after thinking for awhile. Hitomi gasps and looks at him forgetting the tears for a second. "Really?" She whispers. No one had ever done something like this for her. Of course…no one really knew her either.

Van looks at her and his smirk turns to a little frown as he notices Hitomis eyes flooded with tears. "Hey what's wrong babe?" He says in a gentle voice that didn't seem right for him. He trails an arm around her shoulders her pulls her to him so she could lay her head on his hard chest. "It's just that…no one has ever done something like this for me before. I mean I don't even know you and you just found out who I was only twenty minutes ago and you're offering all this to me." She bites her lip trying not to sob.

"It's nothing really. It's just easy for me to trust people, that's all." He says with a chuckle and he wraps his arm tightly around her. "You're really something you know that?" Van sighs and leans back into the soft cushions of the couch. "Why is that?" Hitomi sniffles and looks up at him with wide eyes.

Hmm. Van makes a noise and looks down at her. She couldn't decipher his expression at all. "My intention was to get you here, get you drunk, fuck you and then leave you tomorrow morning back to my home but I can't do that. When I saw you take off your helmet I was at a lose for words." Van pauses and takes another swig of beer.

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on and you also are the best racer I've ever seen too." He laughs and Hitomis cheeks grow warm at such an open compliment. He really didn't beat around the bush did he?

"So I thought about it and I decided to wait here until I could convince you to come back to the Southern Continent with me." Hitomi downs her second beer and Van laughs again starting to get up. "No I'll get it." Hitomi says in a rush as she springs up and heads to the kitchen.

Hitomi grabs two more beers and turns around watching Van as he kicks off his shoes and throws off his shirt. Hitomi almost dropped the bottles. She'd never seen such a toned chest before. He didn't have rock hard abs or huge pecks but it was muscled enough to look sexy.

He turns to her and that dammed smirk was back as he leans back again. She was really starting to like that smirk. She smiles at him and saunters back over to him putting down the beers and also taking her shoes off. She felt safe around Van and her mind was already made up on going with him back to his home.

Slipping off the light jacket she was wearing she shivers as his warm hand goes up her shirt and around her waist pulling her back to him again. She sighs relaxing almost immediately against him sipping on her third beer. "You know…I'm surprised that I've warmed up to you so fast. I usually don't trust people this easily." Hitomi says listening the Vans heart beat. "It's a gift I guess." Van laughs and then sighs resting his chin on her head.

"So…if you do decide to come with me won't your parents be mad?" He says and he feels her stiffen under him. "No they won't. You see…my dad is this huge drug lord and my mom is always gone with other men. They don't really notice I'm there." The words were out so fast Hitomi couldn't believe she'd said such a personal thing. The alcohol must be going to her head. She thinks shaking her head trying to get her thoughts together.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bore you with details of my jacked up parents." Hitomi mutters as she sits up. "Not a problem." Van says and pulls her back against him. Her head was buzzing as she downs the third beer. "You sure know how to chug beer." He says with a laugh as she smiles up at him. She had never really drunk before because her parents wouldn't allow it and now she felt totally carefree.

The world seemed to stop as she looked up into those two blood red eyes. "Hmmm you know what…you're pretty cute yourself." She slurs as she sits up. "Are you okay?" He asks as she rocks back and forth when she tries to stand up. "I'm wonderful baby! My head is so clear of worries and I feel happy for the first time in years." Hitomi giggles uncontrollably as she looks down at Van. Damn he's so fucking hot! I want him so bad. These thoughts make Hitomi giggle even more as she bends and sits on Vans lap with her thighs straddling his legs.

A/N: for those of you who don't want to read the sex scene then this is the end of chapter 2. sorry! I did warn there would be sexual situations but this scene is a lot more explicit then the site will allow to show so if you want to read the sex scene email me at and i'll send you it. It's really good. wink wink


	3. busted

A/N: Ok thanks so much for the reviews and here's chapter 3!!!! Enjoy!

Chapter 3 **Busted**

Hitomi sat completely content on the large couch as she watched Van talk on the phone with his father about her coming to the southern continent with him. It was the morning after their love making and Hitomi was still surprised at how spontaneous she had been last night. She smiles softly at the memories and looks down at the large shirt that Van let her wear.

She knew she had some sort of attachment to Van even if last night was spurred on by purely lust. He had been so gentle with her that she pondered whether he had felt something towards her besides lust last night but she didn't really care. All she cared about was getting away from her noble ass parents and all their stuck up friends. She would do anything to get away from them.

Yelling puts a halt on her thoughts as Van flings his cell phone across the room so it crashed against the wall shattering in a million pieces. Damn he had a bad temper! Hitomi thinks as she watches him growl under his breath and almost rip the door to the fridge off as he grabs another corona.

As he gulps down the beer Hitomi decides not to ask about the conversation saving it for later as she walks over to the huge stereo system he had and looked through some CDs finally picking one called O-Zone (I don't know if you've ever heard of them. They are Romanian and sing techno/dance music) and pops it into the stereo turning the volume up. As the music starts she moves her body to the fast pace beat and Vans attention is easily directed towards her as he watches her move her hips.

Van lets a smirk show on his face as he walks slowly over to his dancing vixen reveling in the way her sleek, sexy body rolled with the music. He comes up behind her and surprises her by dancing in time to the music, moving his body with hers but not touching her. Damn he's just amazing at everything! Her minds screams as she turns to face him not breaking her movements.

They danced like that for almost an hour before they got tired and Hitomi was sure Van was in a better mood. "When we go back to my home I'll have to take you to a racers club where all the street racers go to party when they're not racing." Van laughs as Hitomi gulps down a corona. She didn't care if it was the morning. She just wished the alcohol was stronger.

"They also have a very popular beverage down south that you probably haven't heard of." Van says as if reading her mind. She looks up at him expectantly. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and she liked it. It showed that he was actually paying attention to her.

"What is it?" Hitomi says as she plops back on the couch and fans her flushed face with a newspaper. Van sits next to her and props up his feet on the table in front of them. "It's called Sake. You heat it up and serve it in these small cups. It's like a tequila shot accept much stronger. It fucks you up pretty bad." Van states with a laugh.

"It sounds great. When can we go to the South?" She hadn't meant to mention the south just yet but the drink made her temporarily forget about the fight over the phone. Vans face darkens and he growls low in his throat. "It will be hard but don't worry, I'm getting you into the south no matter what." He says in a hard voice.

"What did your dad say?" Hitomi asks slowly not wanting to anger him further. Van sighs and looks at her with determined eyes. "He says that you can't leave the continent without your parents permission even though you're an adult you're a woman and women have to have the permission of either their father or their spouse. Seeing as you're not married you'd have to ask your father for permission and have a written consent handed in to the Board of transportation." Hitomis eyes fill with tears as she realizes the impossibility of her dad ever letting her leave.

"But don't worry babe. I've got it all planned out." Van says with his smirk and Hitomi raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "I just can't tell you. It will only work if you know nothing about what's going on. I'm willing to do anything to take you back with me. If my plan fails then I'll stay here with you." He face was hard and Hitomi wondered what he was planning on doing.

"Come on. We have to get back to the racing area so I can collect my winning money." Van says a little smugly as he stands and looks around for the shirt he had thrown off last night. "You only won because your car is more advanced in technology then mine!" Hitomi yells in self defense. "Wow chill out babe. You almost kicked my ass racing. That's why I'm determined to bring you back with me. Me and you will be unstoppable in the racing nation!" He yells the last part as he picks up Hitomi and swings her around. She laughs at his excitement and demands he put her down so she can change.

"Aw but I like you just wearing my shirt. You look absolutely irresistible in it." Van says making Hitomi blush. She still wasn't used to him being so straight forward.

Hitomi smiles slightly and hurries up looking for her clothes so she could change. When they both were finally done they walked out the door and down to their two race cars. Hitomi sighs happily and runs a hand over her Angels hood lovingly. "You really are into racing. Not just for money but for the pure joy of it aren't you?" Van states as he watches his baby fondle her car.

Hitomi smiles at him brightly and nods. "So do you. I noticed when you were racing me last night that you were practically flying with your car." Van scratches his head obviously caught off guard by such an observation. "Ya I guess. I never really noticed before." Without another word they climb into their cars and Hitomi pulls on the wretched helmet. Their engines flare to life and Van backs out of the garage and zooms back down the alley with Hitomi on his tail.

While Hitomi was finally alone with her thoughts, she realizes that she hadn't been analyzing Van like she usually did to strangers. It was weird of her to trust him to fully. Next time we talk alone I'll pay more attention to his unsaid words and facial expressions. It was so easy to get caught up in that sexy smirk of his.

They pulled into the racing area that they had left yesterday night. It wasn't as busy as before since it was Sunday and people were going home. Replacing the helmet for her customary hat and sunglasses, Hitomi steps out of her car just to have Yukari pop up in her face. "Angel! There you are! Some tough looking guy is here for you!" Hitomi panics and looks to where Yukari was pointing to see Robert her chauffer. "Fuck!" Hitomi yells out loud.

Van looks over at her and then to the nicely dressed man walking towards her. He side steps in front of Hitomi and crosses his arms over his chest. "Is there a problem?" He says in a low voice. Hitomi gulps and shakes slightly. How did Robert know where she was?

"Ms. Kanzaki! Please keep away from these gangsters and come back to the manor with me. Your father isn't pleased at all." Robert says loudly making everyone's heads turn at the sound of her name. She heard the whispers flying as people registered the name with one of the most powerful people on the northern continent.

"I don't know who you're talking about dude but if you're not racing then you need to leave now!" Van says without flinching as Hitomis name is announced. "You are standing right in front of her young man and I wouldn't be caught dead racing with you lot. Now come on Ms. Kanzaki!" Robert yells and Hitomi feels Vans body tense.

Hitomi steps out from behind Vans large body and takes off her glasses and hat. Gasps are heard from everyone as the Angels identity is known. "Babe you don't have to listen to this slim ball." Van says grasping her shoulder. "It's okay. My dad will call the police if I refuse to go back and I don't want you all to get in trouble. Here." She hands over her keys to Van.

"Keep her safe for me please?" Hitomi says and her eyes looked up pleading him to not make any rash moves. Van reluctantly nods and steps back away from here. Hitomi sighs and follows Robert to the limo waiting a few yards away. She climbs into the stuffy car and tries to think of something to say to her father.

By the time they reached the house and she was standing in front of a very outraged father, Hitomi decided that she had no reason to let on to her racing. Even if her father knew she still wasn't going to give him any more reason to punish her.

"I got a funny phone call last night from a Mr. Fanel from the southern continent concerning you wanting to leave the north and go to the south. Now he and I don't get along very well but I believed him when he told me about how his son Van wanted you to go to the south with him and race cars. Race cars he says! Now I start thinking that my little girl would never race cars but then I stop to think. Think about why you suddenly leave every weekend to go up to that cabin." Her father pauses and looks at her for confirmation on what he'd said so far but she doesn't even bat an eyelash.

"I had Robert investigate and he happened to catch a racing car out driving and so he followed it and it lead to a huge area where he said there were dozens of racers there. He didn't see you but he decided to just wait and low and behold, you show up in a Mazda. A Mazda Hitomi! Don't you know that those are illegal?" Her father yells at her but she still just stands there. Her thoughts were more towards how she was going to contact Van.

"He had specific orders to bring you back here and here you are. I won't even go into those ratty clothes that you're wearing." He stops and breathes in a large breath. Hitomi fights to hold in a smug look. She loved rattling up her overly composed father.

"Now I want you to stay in your room this whole week and I'll have a maid bring you up food. You are not to leave that room for any reason and then next weekend we will talk about further punishment." Her father waves his hand at her dismissing her and she fought the urge to slap him across the face so instead she scowls darkly at him making him flinch slightly. She turns on her heel and walks up to her room.

Slamming the door behind her, she strips off her clothes on goes into her full sized bathroom that was connected to her room and takes a long hot shower.

Meanwhile, Van had drove Hitomis car back to his place and had someone take him back to get his car. He paces around the living room his mind racing. He needed to get her out of there. He had been so confused over his sudden feelings for the green eyes vixen but now all that mattered was getting her away from those high and mighty assholes.

He knew where the manor was, all he had to do was break in and get her. It seemed like a death sentence but for Van is was a piece of cake. Walking into his room, he reaches under his bed and pulls out a machine gun. He smirks and pulls out the proper ammo for his little baby. Every one had their secrets.

A/N: I love cliffys! Sorry it's a bit shorter but I wanted to leave it right here to really annoy people. LOL sorry! Please Review!!!!


	4. earlier then planned

All righty people! Here's chapter 4. maybe some questions will be answered about Van. LOL. Or maybe not. Read and find out!

Chapter 4 **Earlier then planned**

Hitomi paces her room thinking. She had a small duffel bag packed with the few normal clothes she owned and all she had to do now was find a way out of the house undetected. Her parents had locked her room door but she had the window that looked out over the street. She just had to find a way to climb down without being noticed by the guards her father had set up around the house.

Shouting is heard from outside as Hitomi paces by the window and she looks out to see the guards running and shouting at each other. Gun shots are heard and several of the guards bend over dead. What the hell is going on? Hitomi thinks as she hears footsteps pounding down the hall past her door.

Sitting on her bed, Hitomi tries not to be too concerned with the commotion until the shooting is right outside her door. "Hitomi!" She hears a familiar voice yelling and she shouts back. "I'm in here!"

A blast takes her door off its hinges and she takes cover behind her bed. Peeking out through the smoke a tall figure emerges carrying a large machine gun. "Van?" She says a bit hesitantly wondering why he was in possession of such a dangerous gun.

"There you are. We're leaving now! Pack a bag and follow me." Van says and Hitomi notices that he had a smirk on his face like he was actually having fun. She rushes to her duffel bag and follows Van down the hall stepping over bloody bodies on their way.

He yanks her to the side of the house where she sees his Skyline parked. They were almost there when a shot blasts from behind them and a searing pain enters Hitomis left thigh making her cry out and fall to the ground. "Fuck." Van growls and stands in front of her blasting off a clip at the offending person. She hears a yell and then a thud as the man falls to the ground dead.

She feels Vans strong arm wrap around her waist and haul her to her feet. Hitomi looks up at his face and she notices his eyes glinting dangerously. His smirk was gone and a frown graced his lips for once.

He dumps her carefully into the passenger seat and shuts the door. Shots are fired at him and a bullet pieces his right shoulder. He didn't even seem to notice as he fires another clip annihilating the perpetrator. Van climbs into the drivers' seat and the engine roars to life. The car zooms out of the yard and hauls ass down the street leaving the disheveled manor abandoned.

Van doesn't say anything while they drive and Hitomi could only watch the blood from his shoulder wound drip down his arm. What was happening? How did Van know how to use a machine gun? Why did he even have a machine gun? These questions spiral through Hitomis mind the whole ride back to Vans place.

Van carries Hitomi into his house that she had just left that same morning. He still hadn't said anything about his sudden act of destruction towards her home and Hitomi didn't know how to start a conversation so she sat quietly on the couch that Van had set her on and watched him leave the room.

He comes back a couple minutes later without the gun and clips and he carried a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a handful of cotton balls and a large roll of gauze. "I'll have to take your pants off so I can clean the wound so you can wear these." He holds out a pair of jean shorts that must've been his since they looked a bit big.

With the help of Van, Hitomi slipped off the bloodied pants with little pain and turned on her unharmed side so the thigh wound was easily visible. The site of all the blood made Hitomi nauseas and she turns her head away and looks at Vans face instead.

"The bullet is still in there. I'll have to take it out." Van mutters mainly to himself as he leaves and returns with a pair of long tweezers. "Now this will defiantly hurt like hell so grab onto the couch and clench your teeth." He says as he plunges the tweezers into her thigh making her scream in agony before clenching her mouth shut.

"Damn it's really deep. Hold on babe." Van growls out as another wave of pain sears through her leg before she felt something removed from her leg. "Got it." Van sighs and Hitomi looks at him through watery eyes. "Van…" She tries to start saying all the questions on her mind but another pain interrupts her as Van dumps rubbing alcohol over the wound.

She watches him dab the wound with the cotton balls and then wrap up her thigh tightly with gauze. "That should numb the pain for a little while. How do you feel?" His blood red eyes look at her for the first time and she feels herself melt under that concerned gaze. "I'm ok now." Hitomi says with a slight smile as she feels her thigh start to numb up from the rubbing alcohol.

"Good now I'll be right back. I must take care of my own scratch." He smirks at her and turns around towards the bathroom. Hitomi could see the huge blood stain on his shirt and she grimaces at the wound.

While he was gone, Hitomi had time to think of what to say to him. She was a little scared of the fact that he had a gun but she was also concerned with the way he took down the noble house. Surely someone lived and would go to the police and they would come after Van. She wasn't really concerned with the fact that her parents were probably dead. They never cared about her and she returned the feelings so that fact didn't faze her at all.

He walks back in shirtless and she saw the gauze expertly wrapped around his shoulder. "Do you want a beer?" He asks with a smirk. He didn't seem fazed at all! Wasn't he worried about the police being after his ass? Hitomi nods slowly and keeps her eyes plastered on him as he gets two beers and walks back over to her sitting on the table across from her. She sips the offered beer and waits for him to start explaining himself.

Van cocks his head at her smirking and then he laughs suddenly startling her. "I guess you want an explanation huh." He states and quiets down when she doesn't say anything. "I thought you'd be happy that I rescued you. Why don't you look happy?" Van asks curiously.

Hitomi sighs. "Van…why do you have a machine gun? How do you know how to use it? Why aren't you even worried about the police after you?" Hitomi asks all these questions in a worried voice. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted him so easily.

Van smiles softly at her and then looks down at his almost empty bottle thinking. He should just tell the truth but he didn't want to scare her into not going to the south with him. He'd say enough to satisfy her for now. He looks up and chooses his words carefully as he says, "I have a machine gun for protection. I know how to use it because well why have a gun if you don't know how to operate it? I'm not worried because they have no proof that I did it and they don't have any idea on where I live." Van says and he watches Hitomis face go from afraid to thoughtful and then to understanding.

"I see. I guess that makes sense." Hitomi says but on the inside she had seen his face. He wasn't telling the whole truth. Maybe what he said was true but it wasn't the whole truth. His wording had meant something greater then what he led on to. She felt an uneasy stirring in her stomach but she squashed the thoughts of him having bad intentions for her. She knew he wasn't about that.

Van sees her having a debate inside her mind but then her body visibly relaxes and her face holds a cute smile. He sighs inwardly at the small victory and looks at her thigh to notice they hadn't put those shorts on yet. "Here let me help you with your shorts and then I'm going to make some phone calls." Van slips the shorts on and then looks around for his cell phone.

"You destroyed it. Remember?" Hitomi says with a laugh and Van feels a slight red tinge come to his cheeks at his violent behavior. "Oh yeah I forgot." He goes to the back of the room and comes back with another cell phone. "It seems to happen a lot." He says with a smirk making Hitomi laugh.

"So…have you decided about coming with me?" Van asked even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to double check after everything that's happened. Hitomi nods with a smile and says, "Yes! Defiantly." Van dials some numbers and leaves the room.

Hitomi sits back on the couch and tries to hear what Van is saying but she couldn't make out any words. Now that she had gotten some answers and concluded that she would just have to watch him more closely she finally relaxed against the couch. Who cares what he was saying. She sighs and gets more comfortable.

"She's coming. Yes I know that it's early but some things came up and I had to assassinate the manor. Yes everyone. Mmhmm. Yes. Ok. See you in a couple of days." Van clicks the call end button and sighs. Did he really want to do this? Dammit! He couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way of his job. Van walks back into the room with his trademark smirk on his face and sees Hitomi sleeping on the couch.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was almost ten at night. What a long day. He thinks as he grabs a blanket from his closet and tucks Hitomi in so she was nice and warm. He then grabs a pillow and another blanket and sets up on the floor next to her. He wasn't going to let her out of his site for a second. Getting comfortable, Van clears his minds and slips off into a dreamless sleep.

The morning sun shown in through the living room window right onto Hitomis face. She groans and cracks her eyes open to find her not in her room. Bolting up she whimpers as a sharp pain shoots up her thigh. Then all of yesterday came rushing back to her. She was in Vans house. He had killed everyone and she had gotten shot. They were leaving to the south soon. Hitomi lays back and tries to ease the pain in her thigh by finding a more comfortable position.

A loud knocking from the front rouses her fully alert and she panics wondering what to do when a figure darts to the door. It was Van and he looked wide awake holding his machine gun to his body closely and peeking through the tiny peep hole. He looks to her and shakes his head telling her to be quiet.

The knocking continues and Hitomi gets more frightened. Is it the police? Did someone find out where Van lived this quickly? She watches as Van growls softly and puts the gun down out of site from the visitor and cracks the door open. "Who is it?" He growls angrily and a female voice answers, "Hey sweety did you want to have some fun with me today? I don't charge very much if the guy is hot." Hitomi smacks her face and tries to keep from sighing in relief. It was just some stupid prostitute. She looks up to see Van growl louder. "No I don't want to have fun today or any other day. Now please never come here again!" He slams the door in the woman's face and turns to see Hitomi looking at him.

"Women are so troublesome." He says and smirks as he watches Hitomi get slightly annoyed. "I didn't ask you to come rescue me ya know." She says in a huff and Van laughs and kneels down next to her taking her stubborn chin in his hand.

"I didn't say you were troublesome baby. I rescued you on my own free will. It was worth it just to be able to see you again." He says softly and Hitomi practically melts in his hand. He didn't like to use his manly charm to his advantage but he needed her to trust him fully so he could complete his job without any hassle.

Van smiles and stands up. "Our plane leaves around five in the afternoon so we have time to pack up and get over to the airport in plenty of time." Van says and Hitomi makes an annoyed noise. "You have packing to do. All my stuff is in this bag." She says and points to the duffel bag on the ground.

"You're right as always. Not to fear thought because I want take very long to pack." With that said, Van leaves the room and proceeds to pack up everything in his room minus the machine gun and a clip. He would need this later.

Hitomi drifts back to sleep while Van is packing and is woken a couple hours later to a pizza being held under her nose. "What the…" She starts but Van interrupts her. "Finally you wake up. You've been sleeping for hours now." Van says in a slightly annoyed voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go to sleep." Hitomi takes the offered slice of pizza and looks around the room amazed to find it bare.

"You're really fast." She says through a mouth full of pepperoni and cheese. "I told you it wouldn't take me long now how does your thigh feel?" He asks and slips the baggy shorts down her hips to inspect the wound. The bandage was bloody and it stung when he unwrapped it. Pouring the dreaded rubbing alcohol over it again he cleans it and wraps it up in fresh gauze.

"There now all better." Van says in satisfaction. "How's your shoulder?" Hitomi asks noticing he had it covered with a long trench coat. "Oh it's fine. No need to worry about me." Van says with a wink and swallows down another slice of pizza. "We will go as soon as you're done eating. I hate to say this but I don't have a pair of crutches so I'll give you support while you're walking. Is that ok?" He asks and Hitomi nods with a smile. Like she'd care!

A/N: Well how was it? I guess i didn't really say anything about Van but now you know something is going on! Hehe. Anyways review and i'll update as soon as i'm able. I've been neglecting my other stories so i need to update them too. **Don't forget that i want 5 reviews!!!**


	5. Deception

A/N: Ok here's chapter 5! And I went through my chapters yesterday and realized that I've sorta gotten away from the street racing and went into something different that will make itself known in chapter 6! Don't worry though because there will be more racing in the next chapters and another yummy scene too! Please review! I still like to have 5 reviews for each chapter!! Oh and **THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORY!!! throws out ummm…M&Ms**

Chapter 5 **Deception**

The airport was overly congested when Van and Hitomi entered the front doors. Van, with his right arm around Hitomis waist, takes her over to a bench and she sits down stiffly trying not to agitate her thigh. "I'm going to go find out where our gate is. You watch our bags and I'll be right back." Van says with a smirk as he walks off towards the information desk, his long, black trench coat held tightly to his body.

As he walked, he noticed with a groan that security had intensified sense the murder of the noble house. Metal detectors were posted before the airport gates. Shit! This isn't good…Van thinks as he continues his way towards the information desk, his mind whirling with possible ideas.

The elderly woman at the desk gave him a strange look but told him the gate for his flight. E6 it was. Damn that's clear the fuck down there. Van thinks while thanking the woman and turning around to find Hitomi still in the bench he had left her in.

A glimpse of blonde hair makes him peel his eyes from the vixen in front of him and he carefully schools his expression as he finds his partner Allen Shezar suddenly walking beside him. Barely moving his lips Allen whispers, "Trade the souvenirs in the gift shop. The one you got won't work." With that Allen casually walks away like they had just been passing each other by and that was it.

Van smiles to himself and retraces his steps to the men's restrooms where he finds it empty except for a box that was in one of the stalls. Opening it he finds a wooden shotgun and a pair of boots that were identical to his except for they were steel toed boots. Allen you are a genius. Van thinks as he closes the stall door and unties his trench coat showing the machine gun that was looped around his shoulder by a belt. Taking off his normal boots he puts them in the box and takes out the steel toed ones.

Clipping the shot gun on his hip harness he takes out the small box that held the shotgun ammo. He reaches into the shoe and pulls a small flap of leather that separated the toe of the boot with the rest of the shoe. Placing a couple of shells in each toe of the pair of shoes he closes up the leather flap and puts the boots on. Perfect. The metal detectors will pick up the steel toe of the boot but not the shells hidden inside of them.

He looks down at the wooden shotgun with praise at his boss thinking of a none metal weapon so he can pass security unnoticed. Putting his machine gun and clips into the box he closes it and leaves the restroom casually. Allen would take care of the box for him.

Van walks back to Hitomi and she smiles up at him with trusting eyes. He felt a slight pain in his heart as he looks down into those warm and trusting green emeralds that he had come to know over the past couple of days. Shaking his head against these unwanted thoughts, Van puts on his smirk and helps Hitomi stand up while carrying their carry on bags with his other arm.

They walk over to the metal detectors and Hitomi goes through on her own without a beep. Van goes in and of course a beeping goes off. The security guard takes him aside and frisks him. The beeping came from his shoes but after making Van take his boots off and noticing the shoes were steel toed, the security guard let them go. Van smiles on the inside at the incompetence of the government security system. They were such fools.

"How are you going to get me on the plane?" Hitomi whispers beside him as they head to the boarding desk to get their passes. "You'll see baby now just look cute and sit on this bench while I use the restroom." Van says smoothly as he deposits Hitomi on another bench and goes into the bathroom. There was another man in there but Van just slips into a stall and takes off one of his boots. Pulling out two shells he cocks the shotgun and places the shells inside it before clipping it back on the belt harness.

After placing two more shells in his pocket he puts his shoe back on, and walks out of the bathroom and back to Hitomi. Helping her up, they walk to the boarding desk. "We need two boarding passes for flight 266 at gate E6." Van says and the young man behind the desk looks at Hitomi. "I either need a marriage certificate certifying that you're her husband or a written and signed letter of consent from her biological father." The young man sighs stiffly and Van tsks under his breath.

"We don't have either but she needs to get on this flight. So we need a boarding pass right now please." Van says politely as his right arm shifts slightly towards his coat. "I'm terribly sorry sir but unless you have one of the documents mentioned she can't board this plane."

"Not as sorry as you'll be if you don't give her a boarding pass." Van whispers maliciously, all politeness gone as he moves his coat showing the wooden shotgun. The mans eyes widen slightly but then he scoffs. "You can't scare me with a play gun. Now if you threaten me one more time I will have security escort you both out."

"Oh I'm afraid this isn't a play gun….and I will threaten you again because we are getting on this plane!" Van growls as he takes the shotgun off the clip and points it at the mans head. "Now give me that pass or your brains will decorate the wall in back of you." The man looks warily at the gun but doesn't move. "Look…I don't want to have to keep asking you." Van says and cocks the gun showing the shells. The man gasps and reaches for the security button.

A shot rings the air and Hitomis scream echoes throughout the now silent airport as the young mans head is blown apart. "So much for cooporation." Van grumbles as he drags Hitomi down the hall towards their gate. A siren is heard from all around them but Van keeps going. Shots ring out behind them making Hitomi whimper in fright. Van swings around and blasts a shell at the offending security guard hitting him squarely in the chest.

Turning forwards once again he drags the frightened Hitomi down the hall towards their gate that was coincidentally at the end of the hall. "Come on Hitomi keep up with me!" Van growls at her making her start moving faster. More shots ring around them but they reach the gate at last. Security guards stand in front of the door that lead outside to the plane. Dammit!

Van lets go of Hitomi and takes out the last two shells. Grabbing Hitomi again, Van points the gun at her and whispers in her ear to pretend to struggle but he wouldn't harm her. She was frightened out of her mind but she nods slightly and screams an ear splitting shriek that made him visibly wince. Damn she had a pair of lungs on her.

"Ok now if y'all don't want this pretty woman hurt…you'll do kindly to get out of the way so we can board this flight." Van says coolly and he watches the security guards look to their leader who was in the front. "We will not be fooled by empty threats. Give up the girl and we will let you go. She is of great importance to the northern continent and we can't let her go." The leader says confidently but Van just shakes his head and smirks at them.

"I'm sorry you think my threat is empty. It's a shame on your part to be so dimwitted but alas…that's the government for you. Now move aside. I'm asking you nicely." Van sighs as he presses the shotgun tip to Hitomis cheek. She whimpers and tries to get out of his grasp.

"We will not be fooled by a wooden gun!" The leader shouts and the security guards around him all point their guns at Van. Van growls and is finally tired of the resistance he was receiving. In the blink of an eye his gun his pointed at the leader and a blast is heard as the shell digs deep into the leaders' stomach. Blood gushes out and he feels Hitomis body shakes and quiver.

"Now that you know I'm actually serious, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Van yells at the guards scatter not knowing what to do without their leaders' orders. Van grunts at his success and drags Hitomi through the door and onto the plane. It was practically empty except for one person.

Allen. You beat me here. Van says to himself with his old smirk back into place as he looks at his partner carefully. Van gently seats Hitomi by the window and sits next to her giving little notice to the blonde male a couple seats behind them.

Hitomi looks at Van frightened out of her wits for the first time in her life. What was going on? I didn't think he'd actually shoot those people! Does he really want me to race with him that badly to kill people? Somehow something about that statement didn't seem right to her. Van face portrayed nothing of the events that just happened when he faced her with his sexy smirk and laughing blood red eyes.

"Van…" His finger cuts her off as he places it against her lips to silence her. "We will talk about it later babe. For now just enjoy the flight." Van whispers warmly at her and she feels the weight of the events that just happened crash down onto her and exhaustion takes over her body.

Van watches her slump against his shoulder as she falls deeply asleep just as the plane leaves the ground and soars into the blue sky. A rustle behind him alerts him of Allen getting up and walking over to him and sitting in the seat across the isle from him.

"How did it go?" Allen asks casually and Van grunts. "It was a nice stay. I miss the south though." Van says while looking at Allen suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"Simple. Dilandau wanted to make sure you were doing your job correctly." Allen says with a smug smirk directed towards his hot headed partner. "He knows that you love women as much as you love racing cars so he wanted to make sure you didn't back out of the agreement and decided to stay with your pretty charge." Allen says and Van snorts before turning to look out the window.

Allen remains silent the rest of the flight and Van kept his thoughts to himself as he watched the ocean below them change to land signaling their arrival in the south. He was back home. The thought brought little happiness to his face except for the fact he'd get to race again. Soon, he'd be free from this vixen that seemed to play with him in her little paws like he was a toy. A toy that liked being played with…Van thinks in the back of his head earning a jolt to run down his spine.

Vans mind closed up after that thought but he unconsciously hunched closer to Hitomi and wrapped an arm around her almost protectively. His mind unfocused for a second as a long lost memory unburies itself from the depths of his mind. A memory of him as a boy only ten years old at a funeral. His mom had just been assassinated by an unknown enemy and his father was closed off to everyone around him from his grief.

The young Van stood there weak and vulnerable, crying uncontrollably at his mothers death when a man came up to him. He had silver hair and purplish eyes that had an evil and bloodthirsty glint in them but young Van didn't see that at the time. His name was Dilandau and he had watched Van during school and while he played sports. He knew Vans unique fighting skill even at the tender age of ten. Knew it and wanted to use it to his advantage.

He befriended the young Van and introduced him to his adopted son Allen. While Vans father wallowed in his grief, his son was off sparring with Allen and learning new fighting tips from his mentor Dilandau.

By the age of sixteen, Van and Allen were the unbeatable force as they were sort of like body guards for Dilandau. Dilandau had also introduced weapons to the teens. He had them practice at a shooting range with a 9MM until he knew that they were ready for bigger things like the machine gun and a shotgun. At the age of seventeen, Dilandau introduced them both to street racing. Dilandau was known to the public as being the leading producer of Nissan vehicles and that's how Van acquired his beloved Skyline but Dilandau side profession was he was the biggest producer of cocaine and had gotten into business with a Mr. Kanzaki from the northern continent.

Van and Allen knew what their mentor did but they didn't care as long as they got to race. And race they did. Allen raced just for the women and the money but for Van, racing was his life. Soon after his eighteenth birthday, Dilandau sent Van and Allen on their first assassin mission. Allen was totally cool with the idea but killing a person sent chills down Vans spine and he didn't want to do the mission. It was only when Dilandau threatened to take away Vans Skyline that Van agreed and since then he and Allen have been doing Dilandaus dirty work.

Now at the age of 21, Van was quite used to the side job of being Dilandaus mercenary and he even enjoyed the fact that he had the power to take away ones life. It was a power then many had the chance to achieve but few did and in the end they loose out on that power. Killing was like second nature to Van now and when Dilandau pulled Van into his office a week ago and told him that Mr. Kanzaki didn't pay for his last shipment of cocaine and that he wanted him dead and his daughter brought to him, Van thought little of it. Until now…when he met the fiery young woman named Hitomi.

Her fire and free spirit for racing had fueled his own passion for racing and he had temporarily forgot about his duty and truly wished for her to return with him to the southern continent. He wanted her to be his partner and he remembered feeling relief when she had agreed. That is until he remembered about his orders and that his boss was the one who wanted Hitomi.

Now he was supposed to deliver his young vixen to the bad wolf and his entire body told him no. God why do I have a conscience? Van asks silently as they start to make their descent. Shaking his head he fastens his mind on the job and then going back to his street racing. Turning he lightly shakes Hitomi and she wakes with a small smile and yawns prettily.

"We are here." Van says in a gruff voice that only belonged to his businesses like self. Hitomi turns her head towards him, her eyes betraying the confusion in them from his changed appearance. His mouth was in an unusual frown and his eyes looked cold as they stared at her without emotion.

"Whats wrong Van…? She asks quietly and his blood red eyes twitch slightly trying to hold his cold mask but finding it virtually impossible when the vixens green orbs seemed to entrance him beyond belief.

"N-Nothing. Just glad we are here." He says not so smoothly before turning away from her and her damned cute gaze meeting the gaze of Allen instead that instantly seemed to read what was going on inside his turmoiled mind. Allen smirks knowingly but then his face turns dark again as the captains voice tells them that have landed. Hitomi turns away from Van and instead looks out the window. There was only the black of night to be seen.

She feels Van take his seatbelt off and she does the same still feeling a bit uneasy at the change in Van. Something must've happened while I slept. Hitomi concluded trying to squash the uneasy feeling she got from the blonde haired man and surprisingly from Van himself. Why do I feel so uneasy around him now?

Vans body stiffens beside her as they exit the plane and see a tall man dressed in black. As they got closer to him Hitomi could make out his silvery hair and glinting eyes and she suddenly felt nauseas. This man was bad news. Why was Van taking her to him? She looks up at Van but he doesn't meet her gaze. His body was as taut as a jaguar ready to spring and nervous vibes flowed out of him.

"Van…" She whispers a little frightened and his body jerks slightly and he looks down at her. His eyes are stony but as they meet hers a flicker of pity is seen before its gone in an instant. Hitomi suddenly makes her body stop. This wasn't right! Why wasn't Van doing something? Why was he looking at her like that? "Van shouldn't we go inside?" Hitomi asks in a shaking voice but Van just grunts and lifts her up over his shoulder.

"Van! Van what are you doing? Please put me down!" Hitomi yells and tries to kick him when she pulls her shot thigh and a blinding pain course through her body making her almost black out. Van is silent until they reach the parking lot where that man was standing and he puts her down carefully.

"Here she is Dilandau." Van says in a cold and emotionless voice. The man called Dilandau sneers down at her and grabs her arm yanking her to him. Hitomi cries in fright and turns towards Van who wasn't looking at her but talking to the blonde that followed them with their bags.

"Van! Please help me! Please Van…I thought I meant something to you…" Hitomi says the last sentence in a choked voice as tears stream down her face. She sees Vans hands clench and he turns slightly to her. She sobs at the pained look in those usually laughing eyes before Dilandau opens a car door and dumps her in the back seat.

"I had your Syline and her RX-7 delivered to your place. I'll call you if I need anything else." Dilandau tells Van as he throws him a wad of 100,000 dollar bills. Van grimly pockets the money and turns away as he and the blonde walk to a car parked near by.

Hitomi sobs again as Dilandau jumps into the drivers seat and turns to look at her. She notices that his eyes are purple as he smirks at her. "Don't worry baby. If the North really wants to have you back then they'll pay the money that your thieving father never paid me and then you can go home." Hitomi moans as she curses her father over and over again.

Dilandau cackles evilly and they drive away from the airport.

A/N: Wow this was a chapter full of information! Yay for me! Anyways please review! Five is the lucky number don't forget so don't be shy! REVIEW!! I love the encourage meant! Until next chapter! tata


	6. the truth

A/N: Ok here's chapter 6! Yay for me. And i also took off my split personalities story for those of you who read it….i'm going to re-do it and then post it again.

Chapter 6 **The Truth**

The day after Van had left Hitomi in the care of his boss Dilandau, he was back racing. He needed something to take his mind off of that woman and racing was a sure fire cure. All week he was behind the wheel of his Skyline unless he was eating or sleeping. The only thing that he couldn't do was go with another woman.

The thought of having another woman that wasn't Hitomi beneath him made him vomit. Pushing these thoughts from his mind he steps out of his car of his latest victorious race. Taking the winning money, Van hops back into his car and speeds away down to his house. He didn't live richly like Allen but the apartment complex that he resided in was large with his own garage to fix up his Skyline in.

Opening the front door, Van fumbles for the light switch and a pale light fills the living room area. This was the first time in a week that Van didn't go straight to bed. Instead he takes a case of hard whiskey from his cupboard and drags his feet over to the large couch. Taking a swig straight from the bottle, he turns on the television and stares blankly at the news report.

It was about an escaped killer that was on the loose. Van scoffs and is about to flip the channel when a picture of the killer fills the screen. Wide green eyes seem to stare at him as he tries to focus on the picture of Hitomi that they were showing. Hitomi is a killer? No that can't be right. This had the work of Dilandau written all over it. She must have escaped somehow and he made up a story about her being bad so the government would do all the work of recapturing her for him.

Vans brain tries to think but the whiskey made it almost impossible for any coherent thoughts to surface. Setting the bottle to the side Van stands and is about to go into his room for his machine gun when his cell phone rings. The caller id flashed Dilandaus name and Van growls at it which surprises himself. Since when did he despise Dilandau? Shaking his head clear of any thought he answers casually.

"Hey boss what's up?" Van says smoothly and an angry voice splits through his ear and he holds the phone away slightly.

"Van! That little whore escaped from my house this morning! I don't know how she got passed the guards but you must find her now! Do you understand? If you don't bring her to me by tomorrow night it's your head!" A click signals the end of the call and Van slams the phone shut angrily.

Dilandau was like a father to him and Allen but this was too far. Van groans and holds his head in his hands trying to get his thoughts straight. He was being crazy. The only reason he was thinking bad about Dilandau was because he must have some sort of attachment to Hitomi…the name makes him stop his ranting as a picture of her wide eyed stare from the T.V enters his mind. I must find her. Van says to himself as he continues his trek to his room and comes out with an AK-47. Yeah he would find her, but she wasn't going back to Dilandau.

He knew he was making a huge mistake going against the most powerful man in the Southern continent but at that moment, all that was going through Vans head was getting Hitomi back. Slinging the gun over his shoulder so it hung on his back he puts on his large trench coat and exits the front door locking it securely behind him.

Van had no idea where to start looking but he decided searching on foot would be better then driving in his noticeable Skyline. It was around midnight when running footsteps down an alley by the road he was walking catches his attention. A small hooded figure bursts out of the alley with five burly guys right on her heels.

"Hey! Didn't your momma ever tell you to respect all women?" Van yells and the group of men stop and turn towards him angrily. The hooded figure had also stopped and her bright green eyes stare at him through the shadow of the hood. Hitomi…Van thinks as his red eyes pierce through hers trying to find some hope in their scared depths.

Her eyes widening brings him back to reality in time to dodge a dagger slicing down to his left. Van expertly slides away while throwing off his trench coat and flipping the AK-47 around pointing it at the men. A smirk plays on his lips as the men tremble and drop their pathetic knives in surrender. They were just after the bounty over Hitomis head. They didn't want to die.

Van flicks the gun to the side slightly signaling them to leave. They scramble around and are running off down the street before Van even moves an inch. His blood red eyes return to the spot where Hitomi is to find it vacant. "Shit!" He yells and runs off in the direction he hopes that she went.

Splashing through muddy puddles, Van catches a glimpse of a black jacket whip around a corner about a block ahead of him. A couple seconds later he turns down the same alley and sees her ahead of him running with all her might away from him. If I yell out to her it would draw too much attention. Van thinks as he follows her slowly catching up as she starts to loose her strength.

Turning down another corner Van barely dodges as a rock aimed at his head nicks his ear. There she was. Standing in the middle of the dingy alley with a bent lead pipe in her hands. "Go away!" She yells out in a cracked voice. The hood had fallen from her head and he could see several small bruises over her pretty face.

"Hitomi! It's me Van! I want to help you!" Van yells and he slowly advances towards the trembling figure. "I know who the fuck you are Van." She spits out his name is disgust. "I don't need your so called help again. You'll just take me back to that monster that's your fucking boss!" Hitomi cries out and swings the pipe at Van as he tries to reach her.

"Just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough damage to me?" She growls out but her eyes reflect the pain of betrayal as clear of day making Van cringe outwardly. "Hitomi please understand…I used to work for Dilandau but I've come to take you away from him. Please you must believe me!" Van tries to approach her again but the swinging pipe almost decks him right in the head.

"I had hoped you would cooperate with me but now you leave me no choice. I want to help you and I'm going to whether you're conscious to see it or not." Van replies softly as he slings the gun to his back and pulls out a pair of thick gloves. Putting them on he takes out a wrapped cloth from his back pocket and makes sure its still damp with the nitrogen he dripped on it earlier. He didn't use that much but it would be enough to knock out a grown man for over an hour or more.

Van holds the cloth and walks over to Hitomi. She swings the pipe but this time, Van blocks it and grabs the pipe ripping it from her small hands and tossing it aside. Hitomi shudders as sobs wrack through her body and her green eyes shone with terror. She turns to run but Van is faster and grabs her hand yanking her to him and he holds the damp cloth to her nose so she inhales the fumes. Hitomis body goes slack as the strong fumes take effect totally knocking her unconscious. Van throws away the cloth and the gloves and gently picks up the frail body.

Keeping to the back alleys, Van slowly makes his way back to his home that was about twenty blocks away. He would luckily make it before dawn so no one would see him with the supposed wanted killer.

Vans luck kept with him as he slips into his apartment unnoticed just has the first rays of light shine onto the city. Hitomi was still drugged and she slept deeply for the better part of the day. Van meanwhile was kept very busy has he made preparations for the assault he knew would come. His boss would know something was up when Van told him tonight that he hadn't found the girl. Dilandau knew that Van was too good to fail in something as simple as finding a woman and he would be here the next day with half the military demanding her.

Going into his room he shoves aside the bed frame that held his one mattress and pulled up the wooden boards underneath to reveal a large whole filled with tear gas and white phosphorus grenades along with his most prized possession, his M-16 with attachable grenade launcher. Taking out the deadly machine, Van looks it over carefully to make sure it was still in perfect condition.

Taking out the box with the grenades, Van walks back into the living room and sets it down carefully before returning with two gas masks, three full magazines and the M-16. There wasn't much he could do at the moment since he still had plenty of time before Dilandau would become suspicious so Van busied himself with attaching several white phosphorus grenades to his assassin belt and making sure the grenade launcher was loaded with a tear gas grenade with several others nearby for easy use. The M-16 had a full magazine already in it and so Van attaches the extra magazines to the grenade belt.

By mid-afternoon, Van had a plan ready for when the assault would come the next day. Now he just had to endure Hitomis wrath when she woke up. That dreaded time came around 5 p.m. right when the pizza that Van had ordered came.

Hitomi stirs and slowly opens her green eyes to look around slowly. She had no idea where she was and the first thought that came to mind was that Dilandau had captured her again. Footsteps to her right make her sit up quickly to defend herself when she sees a familiar person standing in front of her with a bottle of Corona and a piece of pizza in his hands.

"Van! Where the fuck am I you slimy bastard." Hitomi yells out in more fear then anger as the sense of betrayal still sits heavy on her broken heart. Van kneels down in front of her and sets the bottle and plate with pizza on the ground.

His red eyes meet hers and she blinks as she sees pain and sadness flicker through them. His usually smirking lips were set in a grim frown and he looks worn out. A pair of jeans hung loosely around his hips and he was bare chested which didn't help Hitomis situation at all.

"This is my home. I'm keeping you here away from Dilandau and his cronies. I will not let him have you again." Van says in a serious voice that she'd never heard before. A voice that said the absolute truth and Hitomi found no secrets within its words. Hitomi felt herself give in slightly but there was still the fact that he had tricked her and he was the reason she had ended up with Dilandau in the first place.

"How can I trust you Van? You lied to me! I want to know everything before I can even think of trusting you again and I will know that you are lying to me so I want only the truth this time!" Hitomi says determinedly. Van smirks slightly and tilts his head to the side so loose black bangs fall across his face giving him a very sexy look.

"Very well." Van says and he tells her everything. From when he first met Dilandau up to today. Hitomi listened closely for any unsaid information but by the end she had found nothing that wasn't unsaid. He had told her everything and she finally understood everything that had happened.

"So why are you helping me now? Why are you going against your boss Van?" Hitomi asks after Van falls silent. She watches his face change from coolness to anxiety. His eyes meet hers and she sees the unspoken love he had for her even if he didn't know how he felt, his eyes showed her the truth.

"Oh Van…" Hitomi sighs and a small smile graces her lips for the first time in a week as she reaches over and holds Vans cheek gently. He nips it playfully making her laugh and he smirks at her.

"Ever sense I met you, you've been nothing be trouble for me. But, I'm glad I met you." She says softly and Van reaches up to her taking her small face in his large hands and bringing her lips down to meet his tenderly.

Van pulls away and looks around at his equipment that he had out. "Dilandau will know by tomorrow that I betrayed him and so I've figured out a plan that will hopefully help in our escape." Van says and Hitomi gasps as she looks at all the grenades and especially to the M-16 that was fully loaded.

"Now…listen closely because this has to go perfect or we will both be killed as well as Dilandau cronies." For the rest of the day and night Van and Hitomi go over the plan detail by detail until they had it perfect. Soon they will put it into action.

A/N: Well that's chapter 6. I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update but I went through a total writers block and I just got out of it today so I made myself write this whole chapter in a day so I could finally post an update. Thanks to all those who reviewed and I hope u liked this chapter! 5 reviews for the next chapter and this time it will be up sooner. TC


	7. Release

(A/N: Hello! This has to be a record for longest time between updates. Over 3 years since chapter 6 and you wonderful people still reviewed! I want to thank all of you for reviewing because it was you guys that got me back to finishing this story. No this isn't the last chapter but I'm going to Really try and finish it. I hate incomplete stories so review if you like or just send me a shout out so I know peeps are still out there but I'll write as much as I can when I can. Thanks everyone! *throws out monopoly money to everyone* sorry I'm broke :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters but this idea is entirely my own! Woot for imagination!

Chapter 7: Release

Hitomi was on edge by the morning. They had both slept very little but their adrenaline kept them awake. Van's plan seemed simple except for the possible exploding of his home, but he seemed unfazed by this minor detail. Wearing the gas masks, Van would shoot his tear gas grenade at Dilandau's men causing confusion. We would, hopefully, slip by unnoticed and make a break for the garage and to his car. If we are met with resistance Van's M-16 would come into play. Depending on those outcomes, Van might have to shoot a grenade into his own home to blow up any left over pursuers.

The only detail Hitomi didn't like was the fact that they'd have to leave her Angel behind for now. With her wounded right leg she couldn't drive the car but Van promised they'd come back for it once the excitement had died down…if it ever does.

She was back to wearing one of his shirts and some boxers that'd he had tricked her into wearing somehow. She didn't mind too much seeing as they made Van stare at her even more then usual. The baggy jean shorts would've made movement too awkward and speed was a big factor in their survival. It was funny that despite their dangerous situation, Hitomi had never felt happier. She felt free and was with the closest person she's ever known in her entire life.

Both of their duffel bags sat next to her feet and Van was pacing around the apartment making sure they had gotten everything they'd need. "Van you are making me nervous." She says to break the silence. Van looks up, as he is rummaging through the fridge for the millionth time, and smirks. "I almost forgot the beer." Was his response, making Hitomi to roll her eyes at such an absurd notion. Only he would consider beer an important necessity when on the run.

Packing the few bottles he had left and the rest of last night's pizza into his duffel bag, he looks up again but at the door. Multiple footsteps were sounding outside and they seemed to be coming from all directions. They were surrounding the place completely! Hitomi thought as a wave of panic rolls over her thoughts.

Van stands quickly and walks over to her, holding out his hand. "It's show time babe." He says with anticipation shining in his eyes. "It's just like a car race. Whoever gets to the garage first is the winner. Just remember that." I take his hand and nod my understanding. He's right. This is just as dangerous as a car race just different dangers are in effect.

A banging at the door draws her attention away from her thoughts and shouting is heard. "Van come out with Hitomi and hand her over as are Dilandau's orders!" A man shouts through the door. "I'll happily decline!" Van yells. He picks up both duffel bags and then hoists up the grenade launcher getting ready to shoot once the door opens.

I had asked him last night about the use of the grenade launcher for a tear gas grenade and his comment was, "I want to take down as many of Dilandau's men as I can and if the impact of the grenade launcher achieves this, then I'll use it." It seemed like a good idea at the time but seeing him weighed down with all our baggage and weapons made me doubtful.

His eyes glance over at me as I worrying over him and he smirks again. "Don't worry. I'm not as weak as you may think." My eyes widen but I don't say anything. I had never thought he was weak but he did have a knack for pinpointing my thought processes.

I smile at him and reach over to kiss his cheek. In one swift movement he turns and captures my lips in a searing kiss as the door bursts open. He holds me closer to his side and points the launcher at the doorway where men seemed to be moving in slow motion as they entered the doorway.

He aims and shoots hitting a man square in the chest and the yellow gas shoots up blinding three more men who were standing next to him. I hastily pull on the mask and glance over to see Van's mask already in place and the grenade launcher replaced with his M-16. Damn he's good.

Van pulls me with him as we advance to the doorway. Last night we had worked on how we'd move to execute the most effective way of moving with my bad leg, and the practice paid off. We were out the door and headed to the garage before the men even noticed we had left the building. Feeling Van stop, I look over at him and he is turned looking back at his apartment. Shots are fired and thumps on pavement signal the successful shots.

The garage door opens on its own accord and Van dumps me into the passenger seat of his Dragon before stuffing the bags into the back and slamming the door shut. I look over at my beloved Angel and feel tears building as memories of fixing her up and racing her to victory come to mind. We will be back for you my love. I think without much thought to the use of 'we' instead of 'I'. She was attached to Van and him to her. Nothing would separate them again.

The driver's side door opens and shuts and Hitomi looks over at Van almost dreamily. He was breathing hard but when he looked at her, his eyes shone with excitement and feelings making Hitomi's breath catch in her throat. "You all buckled in and ready to go?" He says and she nods happily.

Van slams the car in reverse and they expertly peel out of the garage executing a perfect 180. Hitomi gasps at all the dead bodies that were strewn across the little alley but before fear set into her, her heart seemed to vibrate with excitement and joy at finally being free. They were both free and both together! She laughs out loud and Van joins in as he reaches over to give her hand a squeeze before slamming the car into drive and zooming down the alley way and out into the city.

It had been a couple hours since we left Van's city when he breaks the comfortable silence. "So…you still owe me a date by the way." He glances at me from the corner of his eye and I smile softly at the thought. "I can't believe you actually remembered that bet. I mean, after everything that's happened…" Hitomi says with a laugh but it stops when she's sees his frown. "Oh Van…of course we will go on a date. But I want you to know that it's not because I lost the race." She says with a smile and his sexy smirk is back in place in seconds.

"But you pick where we go. I've never been down to the Southern Continent before…and I don't have any nice clothes either." I say looking disgruntled at this news. I really didn't have anything appropriate for a date and I want to look amazing for him. His laughing brings me back to reality and a wad of large bills gets sprayed at my face. "You silly girl. Did you forget that I'm the best street racer as well as the most successful assassin in the South?" He laughs again as I ogle at the pile of 100,000 dollar bills. "Of course! How stupid of me." I say sarcastically as happiness flows over me.

We sit for a couple more minutes in silence as I ponder about this new notion of money that wasn't from my parents and Van looks smug about getting the upper hand over me for once. "I still don't know where to go." I say at last. A road sign goes whizzing by and Van points to the last city, Pason 167 miles. "That's where we are headed. It's a big racer city so we'll be safe there from Dilandau's influence. Racer's around here don't take any shit from authority and they are all my buds." Van says and Hitomi feels her excitement building.

The car speeds up to 85 and the scenery turns to a blur. Van must be as excited as I am…Hitomi thinks with a small smile as she sneaks a sideways glance at Van. His face was relaxed, his fingers lightly gripped the steering wheel and his whole body seemed to just melt into the vibrations of the car. While she's lost in her staring he glances at her and catches her mid stare. A slow smirk works across his face and he gently shakes his head so his unruly black hair rested around his face perfectly. He was such a playboy! Hitomi screams to herself but she finds him even more irresistible. It's hard to believe he's an assassin.

They reach Pason before sundown and Van drives right downtown and parks in front of what looked like Hollywood Boulevard. The sidewalks were packed with a diverse crowd of people and no one even blinked at Hitomi in her men's shirt and boxers. Van's Dragon, however, got numerous stares and several high-fives as he greets pals. Hitomi smiles at him but is soon taken in by the flashing lights and storekeepers selling their wares.

Bags of green were being passed at every corner and alcohol was being consumed on every street. People laughed and drank and smoked and did whatever the fuck they wanted and Hitomi felt slightly light headed and overwhelmed. These people were so different from what she was used to back home. Would they accept her? Would they all hate her and see her as a prissy rich bitch? Her mind reels out of control at all these horrible thoughts until a strong arm around her waist jolts her back to reality.

Van was looking down at her with a concerned expression and Hitomi felt even more overwhelmed. "Are you okay babe?" He whispers so only she could hear. She felt his fingers gently rub her side and slowly pull her closer to his body until she was comfortably pressed against his side. His warmth flooded through her and disintegrated her previous fears. These people could've been like her at some point. They were all different and they all accepted each other just fine.

She looks up at him and smiles widely. "I'm wonderful! Where are we going first?" She laughs to makes her point and hugs him to her tightly, pressing her sparsely clothed body right up against his front. He breathes in deeply and wraps both arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She loved this side of him. Sure he was amazing in bed but he had a loving side too. Them just standing there holding one another was the most special moment she's ever experienced.

Hitomi pulls away slightly and looks up to see him smiling down at her. Really, he was smiling! No smirk, even though it's a sexy as hell look too, just a smile and eyes only for her. No words passed between them, just a comfortable silence as he leads her to the first store. It was called Shoe Fantasy and Hitomi had never seen so many shoes under one roof. Every shoe imaginable was here, and even some that were unimaginable, and Hitomi ran excitedly around checking out the ones that she wanted to try on.

Van followed slowly behind her and made notes of the ones she picked up, checked the price, and then put down. Even though she was born a Noble, she wasn't selfish or greedy by any means.

When she was done and had selected three shoes that she found adequate, Van came up and grabbed them from her. "Now go back and pick up the shoes that you declined because of their price. Then you can try them all on." He says and she blushes at being caught. To his surprise, she doesn't object and goes right back to the four pairs she had passed up. She had really liked them and it amazed her that Van had noticed. She had always been the observer, not the observed, but she kind of liked being watched like this. She liked having someone actually paying attention to her.

Hitomi ran into the dressing room with her shoes, she said she wanted it to be a surprise, and Van sat down in the chair provided. He had a hard time keeping his eyes, let alone his hands, off his little vixen and just the thought of seeing her something fancy and sensual made his body react in noticeable ways. (wink wink) He had loved all the shoes she'd pick from the black 5 inch stilettos to the business woman pumps. They all looked great on her.

The door opens hesitantly and she steps out in a pair Van hadn't seen her pick out. They were a simple black color but with a 5 inch heel and 2 inch platform. The black strap went around her toes and crisscrossed up her foot to her ankle where she had them tied in a bow in the back. Van coughs and clears his throat, "They look real good babe. They make your legs look like they go on for miles and they fit the contour of your foot and ankle perfectly." She blushes crimson at such an in-depth comment and nods wordlessly before disappearing behind the door.

Van wondered if he'd said something wrong but she reemerges five seconds later with her decision in hand. "I picked my favorite pair first and your comment was enough encouragement." She says happily. He laughs and takes the shoes from her so he could pay for them while Hitomi puts her other selections away.

"That'll be $41.32 Van." The cashier says and Van blinks in surprise. That little sneak! She got a cheap pair of shoes passed me! Granted it wasn't that cheap for shoes but in Pason, shoes ran up to several hundreds a pair. Hitomi comes up next to him with a smug look on her face and carefully avoids his annoyed look.

Taking the bag from the cashier, they leave the shop. "Well I'll admit you got that one passed me but when we pick out your outfit, don't look at the prices please?" Van says seriously. He looks down at her and she smiles and nods. "Alright deal." She laughs and grabs his right hand, lacing her slender fingers through his and swings their arms like a little kid. "So where to next?" She says looking through the windows we pass by curiously. "I have a favorite store in mind for your outfit. It's called Fantastique and it has the widest variety of styles I've ever seen for both men and women. We will go there. It's only a block away." Van says and Hitomi gives his hand a squeeze in excitement.

When they arrive at the store, Hitomi dashes in to get selecting, leaving Van outside for a couple seconds. "Allen where are you. I know you're out there." Van says nonchalantly so as to not attract attention. Allen emerges seemingly from thin air and advances on Van swiftly. "How are you Allen? Fine day isn't it?" Van continues in his cool detached tone.

"Where is the girl Van? Dilandau is willing to take you back if you'll hand her over right this second. If not I will take her back even at the cost of killing you to do it." Allen growls in a low voice. Van stiffens at his tone and turns fully towards him. "You'd sell me out for Dilandau? I thought we were brothers?" Van says actually feeling hurt at Allens coolness to the idea of killing him.

"We are brothers Van. And Dilandau is our father. We both need to go back to him right now with the girl and forget this all happened. Then we can go back to our old lives." Allen says irritated that he actually has to explain all this to him. Van frowns and shakes his head. "I refuse. Why would I want to go back to a life of killing? To a life where I'm being threatened and controlled by our so called 'father'? That may work for you but it doesn't work for me Allen."

Van starts heading into the dress shop but Allen's hand on his shoulder stops him. Without looking back at him, Van hears him say, "Then let the games begin Van" before he's gone. A scowl breaks across Van's face and he unconsciously touches his right side to where the M-16 was strapped across his chest. He takes a couple deep breathes to cool his nerves and gives his body a physical shake to loosen up. He was the best assassin in the South. Not even Allen could beat him during their training so he wasn't sure why he was getting so tense. However, he would be on his guard but he couldn't tell Hitomi.

Speaking of her…Van looks through the window and sees his vixen rushing around already carrying an armful of clothes with the happiest look on her face he had ever seen. She practically glowed from her very core and Van's stress flew out of him. He wasn't sure what she'd done to him to make him feel this way but he loved it and he loved her…more then she would ever know probably.

With these thoughts in mind, Van enters the store and sneaks up on Hitomi who was in the midst of choosing from a large display of tight mini skirts. He grabs her around the waist and swings her around loving how she screams but clings to his arms all the same. "Van! Put me down! The clothes are all over the floor now!" She says laughing her head off until he finally sets her down, nuzzling the side of her face and giving her ear a little nip.

She blushes crimson but smiles and playfully pushes him out of the way so she could pick up the fallen clothes. Van takes the opportunity to check out her ass and proceeds to give it a little slap making her yelp but she gives her butt a little wiggle and Van growls under his breath. Yes, complete vixen she is.

Discarding all thoughts of Allen from his mind, Van helps her with the clothes and takes a seat as he waits impatiently for her to emerge. She wanted to put her new heels on as well to see how they matched her outfit and Van was doing everything to remain calm on all levels. This was going to be a long night.

(A/N: Well that's the end of the seventh chapter! Sorry for all the fluff but I wanted to build up their relationship more for what is to come later in the story. There will be more racing and action so don't worry! I really want to finish this story! So thanks to everyone who has kept reviewing even after years of inactivity…this chapter and following chapters are to you guys! You are what got me to write again!)


End file.
